Robotaki
Robotaki is a Canadian electronic music producer. He made his debut on Monstercat on February 12, 2017 with his song "Automaton", featured as the final release on ''Monstercat 030 - Finale. '' The song was notable for being the last release on Monstercat's numbered albums, before the Uncaged compilations. Monstercat uploads # Automaton #* February 17, 2017 Off-Monstercat releases Albums/EPs * Raton Laveur EP *# It's Still About You (feat. Hey Champ) *# Raton Laveur *# Lost Causes * I Want You (Remixes) (with Manila Killa, feat. Matthew John Kurz) Castle *# Party Pupils Remix *# Bronze Whale Remix *# Kuur Remix *# Motti Remix * Science EP Casual *# Trial (Intro) *# Butterscotch (feat. Jamie Fine & falcxne) *# Together We're Screwed (feat. Nevve) *# Limbo (feat. SHOR) *# Restless *# Satisfied (feat. City Fidelia) * Science: Re-Examined Casual *# Butterscotch (feat. Jamie Fine & falcxne) (Allen French Remix) *# Together We're Screwed (feat. Nevve) (Billboard Remix) *# Limbo (feat. SHOR) (Manu Dia Remix) *# Restless (Swardy Remix) *# Satisfied (feat. City Fidelia) (Machinedrum Remix) *# Satisfied (feat. City Fidelia) (Madnap Remix) * Anachronism EP Family *# Severance *# Meant To Be *# Beaches *# All I Can Do *# Moonside *# Snow Angel Singles * Ghostboy (feat. Claire Ridgely) Casual * Right Time (feat. Ari) Casual * Ghostboy Deluxe (feat. C. Young & Claire Ridgely) Casual * Drunk (feat. Reece) Wave Records * Monkey Bars (feat. Claire Ridgely) Casual * I Want You (with Manila Killa, feat. Matthew John Kurz) Castle * Brooklyn '95 (feat. Mike Clay) * Systems Art Remixes * Phoenix - Fences * Kylie Minogue - All The Lovers * Shinichi Osawa - Love Will Guide You (feat. Tommie Sunshine) * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - Fight! * Chilly Gonzales - You Can Dance * Daft Punk - Derezzed * Girls' Generation - Visual Dreams * Mix Chopin - Bonne Nuit * Housse De Racket - Roman * Ryuichi Sakamoto - Mill Theme * Girls' Generation - Hoot * Girls' Generation - The Boys * DJ Shadow - Scale It Back (feat. Little Dragon) * Popular Computer - Lointain * Apparat Organ Quartet - 123 Forever * Penguin Prison - Fair Warning * Van She - Idea of Happiness * Ben Ivory - Better Love * Phoenix - 1901 * MNDR - Feed Me Diamonds * Empire of the Sun - Walking On A Dream * Phoenix - Entertainment * The M Machine - A King Alone * Phoenix - Trying to Be Cool * Miami Horror - Real Slow * Pat Lok - Needy * Miguel - Do You * Mattanoll - Clearness * Tyler Touché - Act Of God (feat. Jason Gaffner) * filous - How Hard I Try * Strange Talk - Painted In Gold * Gigamesh - History * Porter Robinson & Madeon - Shelter * Capital Cities - Vowels * Jai Wolf - Gravity (feat. JMR) * Kaskade - Whatever * The Chainsmokers - Closer (feat. Halsey) * Mansionair - Speak Easy * Goldroom - Lying To You * Billboard - Memories * 88rising - History (feat. Rich Brian) * Petit Biscuit - We Were Young (feat. JP Cooper) Category:Robotaki discography Category:Artists Category:Moving Castle artists Category:Majestic Casual artists